South of the Border, Part Dos
'South of the Border, Part Dos '''is the 11th episode of Season 2 of ''My Name Is Earl, and the 35th episode overall. In the second half of this special one hour episode, Earl and Randy continue to face problems with #269 Got Catalina deported. Randy is heartbroken when Catalina's uncle Diego announces that Earl has inadvertently agreed to marry her, so she can get a green card and return to the U.S. So Earl agrees that Randy will marry her instead. Joy's friendly attitude continues to cause the neighbors to get closer and Darnell still doesn't like it at all. Episode guide Randy took the bus to Catalina's village. He took a sandwich and some flowers that he had found on a table. A woman embraced Randy, thinking that Randy carried her deceased son's soul. After talking to the woman, she said she would take Randy to Catalina, so long as they got one night with the man who carried their dead son's soul. Randy agreed. Darnell had to take care of confronting the new annoying neighbors since Joy was in the midst of her sudden streak of kindness. He decided to take them treats. Darnell got tired of all the questions the neighbors asked him, so he quickly fled their trailer. The people who kidnapped Earl happened to be Catalina's uncle, Diego, and her little brother. When they learned that Earl wanted to rescue Catalina, they agreed to help him. Before that, however, Earl had to accompany the guys on their crime spree. Earl explained that he couldn't commit crimes because of his list. He explained karma to Diego. Diego then said he would try to improve his karma. While Earl was staying the night with Diego and his crew, Randy was staying the night with the family who had agreed to help him out. Both Randy and Early realized that they hadn't spent a night apart in a really long time. Earl and Randy were united. While Randy went to go change, Earl walked around the village. Catalina spotted him, gave him a huge hug, and said she would marry him. Diego had told Catalina that Earl would marry her for American citizenship. Earl had no idea what Diego had done. Randy was hurt that Catalina was considering Earl as her hero. Earl wanted Randy to believe him the he had no idea that Diego was setting up a marriage proposal. Randy accused Earl of stealing his thunder. He had desired to be the hero! Darnell was tired of the neighbors taking advantage of Joy's kindness. It wasn't until one of them threw a stray beer can and it hit her son's head that the old, not-so-tolerant Joy paid the neighbors a visit. She said her happy pills would completely wear off in three days and then she would return. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Notes Earl looks for Randy after accidentally hurting his feelings. He finds him next to a Spanish speaking man singing the Spanish version of the Cyndi Lauper "Time after Time". As seen in a previous episode Larceny of a Kitty Cat, Randy will listen to the English version of this song over and over again after he breaks up with a girl. This episode is full of Spanish versions of American songs, Including Cyndi Lauper's Time after Time and Survivor's Eye of the Tiger. Flashbacks List * Crossed off in this episode **-#269 Got Catalina deported Featured music * "Time after Time" by Cyndi Lauper (SAP) * "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (SAP) * "That's Life" by ''Frank Sinatra ''(SAP) Memorable quotes (After Earl Jr. gets hit with a beer can) '''Joy: '''Oh, snappity-snappity-snap-snap! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * John Leguizamo as Diego * Winston J. Rocha as Maria's Husband * Emilio Rivera as Victor * Jesus "Chuy" Perez as Pedro * Shelley Morrison as Maria * Ray Santiago as Mario * Jimmi Simpson as Male Neighbor * Susan Foley as Female Neighbor * Joaquin Garrido as Elderly Man Category:Episodes 211